


Prince Charming School

by Neo (luxnoctre)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ;), Ary was complaining about my tags, Baekchen - Freeform, Baekhyun is a prince, Be happy, Fluff, IN A BARBIE WORLD, Kinda, M/M, Not Betaed, Princes, Royalty, SM sucks ass, These tags are iconic, Violence, and working on my ficfests, ary stop making mom jokes, barbie princess charm school, based off a Barbie movie, but I love her and Sarah so, but iconic, but instead I’m working on barbie, dont be sad, dont judge me, i have nothing to say, i should be studying, im a barbie girl, im bashing you in the tags, like me, love you Mum, love you both, luhan is alive, my signature work, ngl it’s pretty decent, sarah.., so is jongdae, spoiler - Freeform, subscribe to baekchen, that can be good or bad, that song is so annoying, they aint that funny, you cant fool me mumsies, youre turning into suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/Neo
Summary: Jongdae wins a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to attend the prestigious Prince Charming School, where he meets new friends, cunning nobles, and a cold, handsome prince. Oh, and with a couple of surprises along the way.





	Prince Charming School

**Author's Note:**

> (backstory to this at the end)  
> Surprise surprise, more baekchen  
> I'm like a BaekChen bot, having to churn out these fics like its my job
> 
> Enjoy this fic based off of Barbie:Princess Charm School, and have fun~

Jongdae’s day starts out like every other; he opens the cafe at exactly 8 am, cleans the floor, prepares the first batch of steaming coffee, sets out the various magazines on the wooden tables, and turns on the complimentary computers. The first customer comes in shortly after, ordering an espresso and one of the Elyxion’s specialty muffins. Jongdae serves them with a smile, thanking them graciously for their tip. From there on, in comes a flood of hungry customers, looking to stave their need with a cup of coffee or a pastry.

Jongdae works hard the entire day, stopping only for a short 10 minutes to eat a quick lunch of rice and leftover vegetables from dinner. At last, at 7 pm, Jongdae wipes up the last coffee stains and bread crumbs before locking up the cafe. He packs a leftover scone before starting on his walk home. He smiles at the people walking around him, headphones plugged in and his hands swinging merrily. He’s exhausted from work, but he’s happy because he earned good tips from the day. When he reaches his apartment, a worn out apartment with peeling paint and fading signs, he opens his loft door with a “Mom? I’m home!”

There’s a clatter of plates from the kitchen and the sound of a cane tapping against the floor. “Jongdae? Come over here, the parade just started.” Jongdae sighs fondly before taking off his shoes and walking over, where he sees his mother standing in the kitchen. In the back, the TV plays loudly with the fanfare of trumpets, as the yearly Royal Parade starts.

“I brought you a scone,” Jongdae says, kissing his mother on the cheek and setting the bag down.

“Did you? That’s wonderful, darling.” Jongdae’s heart strains with affection as his mother turns and gives him a bright smile. Despite the grey in her hair and the wrinkles on her face, Jongdae’s mother still manages to look cheerful. “Sit down with me and watch the parade.”

“I still don’t know why you love watching this so much,” Jongdae holds his mother’s hand as he carefully leads her to the couch. He turns the TV a little louder, as the announcer starts to speak.

“Welcome, citizens of Gardenia, to the annual Royal Parade! Here, at the magnificent Prince Charm School, a procession of dashing princes eager await their turn to enroll in the acclaimed academy.” As the announcer speaks with a peppy voice, the camera cuts to aerial shots of the large, imposing castle and the line of young men, looking handsome in crisp cut suits, waiting happily. Jongdae’s mother sighs in awe at the sight of the princes.

“Look at that, Jongdae. Aren’t they all so handsome? Wouldn’t it be amazing for you to meet a nice boy like that?”

“Mom,” Jongdae says exasperatedly. Ever since he came out to his mother, she could not stop trying to find Jongdae a boyfriend. “They’re all princes, they wouldn’t even look at a commoner like me.”

“You never know,” His mother waves a hand as her eyes stay glued to the screen. “You might be surprised. Oh! It’s the Byuns!”

Jongdae turns back to the TV right as the announcer excitedly says, “And now, Headmaster Junmyeon will speak, and then, the long-awaited lottery will commence!”

The cameras zoom in on the school, where on a raised stage, a man dressed in a blue tux with a white rose in his lapel steps up to the podium. “Greetings, citizens of Gardenia,” the man’s voice is soothing and calm as he speaks. “With this parade, we will now begin the new semester at Prince Charming School. It is my honor to announce that this year, the lottery, selecting who will win a full scholarship to the school and the opportunity to become a royal Knight, will be done by our own Mr. Byun Baekhyun.” There is a tremendous chorus of applause, before a man in a dark green suit steps up to the mic.

He coughs before giving a cold smile to the crowds and cameras. “I believe you mean Prince Baekhyun, Sir Junmyeon, because of course, my son will be crowned ruler of Gardenia soon!”

Junmyeon, having been forced off the side, gives the man a practiced smile. “That’s correct, Duke Daehyun, provided that Baekhyun successfully completes the semester.” While the two men squabble, the camera focuses in behind them, where a young man with styled silver hair steps up to a large lottery box. He smiles at the camera and Jongdae swears he hears every female across Gardenia swoon.

“Prince Baekhyun is so handsome!” Jongdae’s mother gushes. Jongdae doesn’t say anything, but he heartily agrees. He admires the way that Baekhyun’s hair falls perfectly into a comma along with the way his brown eyes glimmer and shine with the light.

Jongdae supposes that he wouldn’t mind having his own prince.

He’s shaken out of his dreamy thoughts by Baekhyun reaching a slender hand in the lottery machine and pulling out a slip of parchment. Thousands hold their breaths as Baekhyun reads out the name in a silky voice.

“Kim Jongdae.”

Jongdae just blinks as his mother lets out a cry of joy. The announcer is saying something about how Kim Jongdae will now be attending the academy for princes and the crowds on TV are cheering. Jongdae sits on the couch, his mind blank.

“How-what-I never even entered?” Jongdae stammers in shock. His mother grabs his hands, her face shining with happiness.

“I’m so happy for you honey, you’re going to go to the academy and meet your prince!”

“Mom!” Jongdae protests loudly. “Did you enter me in? I can’t just leave you.”

All of a sudden, the doorbell rings and there is a loud knocking. Jongdae casts one more surprised look before opening the door to reveal a man in a guard uniform.

“I’m here to drive Kim Jongdae to the academy.” He announces, stepping into the apartment.

“Um, yes, that’s me. Hold on.” Jongdae says nervously. He turns back to his mother, who beams at him. “Mom, I can’t just leave you.”

“It’s ok honey,” his mother limps over and pinches his cheek. “I already called your aunt, she’s coming over to help me. And I want you to go to the academy, this will be an amazing opportunity for you.”

Jongdae hesitates and touches his mother’s hand with his own. “A chance for a better life.” Jongdae says slowly. His mother nods happily, and Jongdae sighs before turning back to impatient guard.

“Do I need to take any stuff.”

“No, it’s all ready for you at the academy. Now we need to go, or you’ll forfeit your scholarship.” With that, the guard steps out.

Jongdae gives his mother a tight hug and whispers, “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, Jongdae.” She kisses him on the cheek and waved as Jongdae leaves. He hesitates, before following the guard outside to a waiting car. He looks up to see his mother waving from the window, smiles, and then steps inside. The car has leather seats that sink comfortably as soon as Jongdae sits. He runs his fingers over the snitches and gazes at the classy metal design. The guard starts the car and drives off in silence.

Jongdae is left to collect his own thoughts during the ride. He stares outside the window as trees and storefronts speed by. He’s nervous, extremely nervous, for the academy. He doesn’t know what to expect, and if he’ll be able to succeed. But Jongdae’s determined to be able to forge a better life for him and his mother. He steels his resolve to work hard just as the car pulls up in front of the academy. Jongdae’s jaw drops as he stares awestruck at the huge academy. Its brick towers cut through the sky and there’s a certain air of royalty and magnificence about the place that makes Jongdae shiver with anticipation. He blindly follows the guard’s instructions to get out of the car, not realizing that the vehicle speeds away soon after.

Jongdae turns around, hoping to ask the guard for directions before noticing his absence. He bites his lip in stress, before tentatively walking up the steps. Jongdae pushes open the heavy doors and peers inside. In front of him, is a large hall with stairs heading up in all directions. Paintings decorated the gold painted walls and suits of armor stand guard at various entrances. Students dressed in their school uniforms mill around, talking and laughing with their friends as little balls of light speed around their head. Jongdae steps inside, barely able to keep his cool. He tries not to look around too much, but a fluttering ball of light by his head catches his attention and he bumps into a student.

“Ouch!” he says, stumbling forward.

“Oh, I am so sorry!” Jongdae exclaims, trying to help the man up. But he just gives Jongdae a sour look and walks away. Jongdae bites his lips again in despair. He’s been at the academy for less than an hour and he is already making enemies. JOngdae can’t hold back the sigh that sinks his shoulders. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a gold flurry mass sprinting towards him.

Jongdae barely has time to put his hands in defense before a large, golden retriever barrels into him. Jongdae is knocked down the floor as the dog starts to affectionately lick his face. “Oh, hello,” Jongdae says, smiling as he runs his hands over the dog’s shimmery fur. “It’s nice to meet you,” Jongdae checks the dog’s collar, “Monggu.”

Monggu lets out a bark and continues to lick Jongdae’s face with fervor. Jongdae laughs and rubs the dog’s head. “At least someone here seems to like me,” he says. Jongdae hears a cough behind him and turns to see Headmaster Junmyeon looking down on him with a calm, but amused look. Jongdae hurriedly stands up, wipes the dust of his pants, and bows. “Hello, I’m Kim Jongdae.”

“Hello Mr. Kim, I am Junmyeon, the headmaster here at the academy.” Junmyeon shakes Jongdae’s hand with a firm grip. “Usually, we do not find our future royal knights lying on the floor.”

“Oh,” Jongdae’s neck flushes from embarrassment. “Sorry, it’s just that Monggu jumped on me.” Monggu nudges his head under Jongdae’s hand for more pets. “He’s really just a friendly dog, isn’t he?”

“Actually, Monggu is normally quite shy,” Junmyeon fixes Monggu with a curious look that has the dog wagging his tail happily. “Go lie down, Monggu.” Monggu gives one last bark before trotting away. “Come with me, and let’s get you settled in.”

Jongdae follows the headmaster as he walks up one of the staircases, while talking about the principles of the academy. Junmyeon explains that academy is founded on the principles of honor, confidence, and loyalty; all the principles of a good royal. Junmyeon leads Jongdae through a library that has Jongdae reeling from the sight.

“This is amazing,” he says, turning to stare at the towering shelves stacked with books.

Junmyeon sees Jongdae’s joyful expression before hesitating, and saying, “Jongdae, it’s my duty to tell you that only 27% of the lottery winners actually make it to graduation. Do you think you’re up for that?”

Jongdae gives Junmyeon a bright smile. “I don’t know, but I’ll sure try! I have to.” The response satisfies Junmyeon who continues to walk through the school. He shows Jongdae the area where the students dorm and take classes, a modern building with glass windows hidden behind the castle. Jongdae sees classrooms with holograms, rows and rows of lockers, and a glimpse of an Olympic-sized swimming pool.

“We have all the amenities needed for young men, such as a world class gym and a state-of-the-art gaming arcade.” Junmyeon stops in front of a navy blue locker and looks at his watch. “Here’s your locker, there should be someone...ah, there he is.” Jongdae looks at the right to see a fluttering ball of light zooming towards him. Only, he realizes that it isn’t actually a ball of light, but a sparkling male fairy with pastel pink hair in a gold tunic and black pants.

The fairy zooms before halting to a stop in front of Jongdae. “Hello! I’m Luhan!” The fairy has a pretty face with pointed ears. Junmyeon clears his throat which has Luhan bowing in apologies. “Sorry headmaster, I got lost on my way here.”

“Luhan is your personal assistant,” Junmyeon explains as Luhan puffs out his tiny chest in pride. “He’ll help you settle in. Now I must be off, I’ll see you tonight, Jongdae.” Jongdae waves as Junmyeon walks away, and turns to an excited fairy whose wings are fluttering with happiness.

“This is your locker,” Luhan says, pulling open the door to reveal shelves and shelves stacked with items. “It has everything a young prin-I mean royal knight, could need. Jongdae’s eyes grow wide at the sight.

“This is all for me?” he asks incredulously.

“Of course! We have course books, suits, emergency shoes, stationary, all the things you could possibly need.” As Luhan speaks, his tiny hands pull out various items and tosses them behind. Jongdae struggles to catch the flying books, pens, sunglasses, and a bottle of cologne. But he misses the bottle and barely catches it, accidentally spraying a puff of scent all over a student walking behind him.

“I am so sorry!” Jongdae says, scrambling to stuff the items back into his locker. He looks up and gulps from shock.

A very agitated male with silver blonde hair stares at Jongdae with piercing hazelnut eyes.

“You’re Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun scoffs, his hair curling over his eyes and his button nose scrunching in disgust. “Obviously,” his voice is arrogant and has Jongdae blinking in surprise. He never imagined that the acclaimed Baekhyun would act like this. “And you are…”

“Kim Jongdae.”

“Ah, the lottery winner.” Baekhyun’s pink lips curl downward as he scans his eyes over Jongdae’s cafe uniform. “A commoner.” Jongdae is about to retort something about Baekhyun being rude, when two tall males stepped at Baekhyun’s side. One of them has a cold look and sandy blonde hair, while the other has jet black locks and a warm smile.

The sandy blonde one sniffs the air, and he winces at Baekhyun. “Hey Baek, you do know that there’s something as too much cologne, right?”

Baekhyun groans and swats him away. “Piss off, Sehun,” he grumbles. He casts one last judgemental look at Jongdae before saying, “I’ll be seeing you around, commoner.” And with a flip of his perfectly styled hair, Baekhyun walks away with the two males trailing at his side.

Jongdae stands there, flabbergasted at Baekhyun’s coldness. All his fantasies and dreams about Baekhyun being the charming, dashing prince comes crashing down around him like shards of glass. He feels like he’s been doused with the cold water of reality. Luhan flutters around his head nervously.

“Sorry about that, Baekhyun must have been in a bad mood,” Luhan says sheepishly.

“I bet.”

“Anyways,” Luhan regains his energetic mood. “Let’s get you all ready for class!” With a clap of his tiny hands, a blue curtain extends from the locker, twirling to form a changing room. Luhan eagerly pushes a surprised Jongdae inside and commands the locker to give Jongdae a full makeover. There’s a flash of blue light, and Jongdae steps out of the curtain nervously. He’s dressed in the school uniform, a blue blazer over a white button up and black slacks, with his normally plain brown hair styled and a faint line of kohl lining his eyes.

“Oh, you look utterly handsome!” Luhan proclaims. “Like every bit of a royal knight.” Jongdae thanks him shyly, clearly not used to his new looks. “Let’s get you to your room.” Luhan grasps Jongdae’s finger and pulls him in the direction of the dorms. Jongdae follows the fairy throughout the school before halting before a wooden door. He can faintly hear the sound of pounding music, and Jongdae tentatively pushes the door open.

Inside, are three large beds with desks and tables. Various books, musical instruments, and the occasional shirt litter the floor. On one of the beds, is a tall red haired man, who has a pair of headphones resting around neck as he bobs his head to the beat coming out of his computer. At the desk next to him, sits a man a little shorter than Jongdae, with thin glasses resting on his nose and a book clutched in his hand. Both of them look to the door once Jongdae opens it in surprise. But the red haired man quickly jumps up and asks, “Are you our other roommate?”

“Uh, Yeah, I’m Jongdae,” Jongdae responds with a greeting bow.

“Jongdae? The lottery winner?” The shorter male gets up from his chair with a curious look.

“That’s me, is it that obvious?” Jongdae whispers the last part out of shyness, but they shake their heads.

“Everyone just knows you because your name was practically announced on national television,” the red haired male sticks out his hand. “I’m Chanyeol, and this is Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo gives Jongdae a friendly wave who gratefully returns it. Two more balls of light speed towards them, which Luhan flies up to meet.

“These are our fairies; Yixing and Minseok,” Kyungsoo explains. Jongdae sees a fairy with sleepy eyes but a bright smile and another blonde haired fairy that Luhan twirls around happily.

“Are you two princes or knights?” Jongdae asks, settling down on the unoccupied bed.

“Princes, both of us.” Chanyeol gestures to him and Kyungsoo. “Hey! Maybe when we graduate, you can be one of our royal knights.”

“Ah, right, I can have a position as the Royal Knight, huh?” Jongdae thinks to himself about what it would be like, working for royalty. Chanyeol opens his mouth to respond, but a loud voice speaks over the speakers placed all around the school.

“Students, please report to the garden for the opening ceremony in 20 minutes.”

“Shoot! We got to go,” Kyungsoo stands up and runs his hands through his hair. Immediately, the three helper fairies get to work. Luhan sprays Jongdae with a little more cologne and brushes the stray hairs out of his face. Similarly, Yixing and Minseok tidy up Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s appearances. The fairies push the three boys out of the door in a couple of minutes, urging them to hurry over to the ceremony.

The trio manage to snag some seats toward the back of the crowd of boys. Before them, is a stage with a podium. Jongdae can see Headmaster Junmyeon and another man, that he recognizes as Duke Daehyun, standing there. At the very front of the crowd, Jongdae spies a familiar head of silver blonde hair sitting down. His neck flushed pink as he suddenly remembers what happened earlier, but luckily, he’s distracted from his thoughts by Junmyeon stepping up to the microphone.

“Good evening students, tonight begins one of the most challenging, and rewarding, time of your life; the start of the new semester!” To Junmyeon’s words, the crowd cheers and claps loudly as the young men chatter excitedly. The headmaster raises his hand for silence before continuing.

“Throughout this semester, you will all be instructed on how to embrace your best self, and how to become a true prince or royal knight. Your classmates will be passing out your training crowns.”

As Junmyeon speaks, two students pulling cart with silver crowns stacked on top walk around. They hand Jongdae a crown, a silver circlet with blue jewels that match the color of the uniform. Jongdae carefully places it on top of his head, not used to the weight balancing so precariously. The crown slips off, and Jongdae pushes it into place, looking around bashfully to see if anyone noticed.

“Don’t get too used to these,” Junmyeon says with a wan smile. “If you successfully complete this semester, then you’ll be receiving your real crowns as a prince or royal knight. Now with that said, I believe each and every one of you have the potential to be a true royal. Work hard, and stay dedicated.”

Behind Junmyeon, Duke Daehyun lets out an interrupting couch. Junmyeon smiles once more, though the strain around his eyes is noticeable.

“Yes, Duke? That’s a rather nasty cough you have there, would you like a glass of water?”

“I would like a proper introduction.” The man says with a bite to his voice.

“Yes, of course.” Junmyeon turns back to the microphone and says an emotionless, “Students, Duke Daehyun.”

Duke Daehyun walks up to the podium with a look on his face that reminds Jongdae vaguely of a monkey he saw on TV. “Students!” The Duke’s slime like voice matches with his arrogant personality. “I just tell you that this semester will be my last year teaching at this marvelous school. No, no! Hold back your tears!” Daehyun holds one of his wrinkly hands to his forehead like a dramatic sitcom actor. Jongdae looks around at the other students to see if anyone is actually crying (they aren’t). He glances over at Chanyeol who is staring at the Duke with thinly veiled disgust and at Kyungsoo, who somehow managed to bring a book to the ceremony.

“At the end of this semester, my lovely son Baekhyun will be crowned Prince of Gardenia!” Baekhyun stands up and waves to the other students. Jongdae suppresses a scoff at the other’s cheerful smile and Kyungsoo elbows him softly. Duke Daehyun continues speaking after Baekhyun sits down. “I have lived at the castle for all my life, ever since the tragic death of my dear friend, the King. It will be so good to see-”

“If the King is really dead,” Chanyeol leans in close to whisper to Jongdae’s ear.

“What?”

“Don’t you know the legend? They say that King Changmin and his family aren’t actually dead.”

“Oh, I love that story,” Kyungsoo chimes in.

“Yeah, they say that the baby prince didn’t die, but is actually in hiding.”

“Wow,” Jongdae looks surprised at the rumor. “I never heard of that before.” The trio turns their attention back to the front when Duke Daehyun finishes off his speech with a flamboyant ending. Junmyeon steps up with a relieved smile on his face.

“Form two lines, and bows to everyone. Then off to bed!”

\-----  
While bowing, Chanyeol starts talking more about the various Gardenia legends. “Jongdae, favorite Gardenia story, go!”

“Um,” Jongdae struggles to maintain his balance while bowing and shifting over in the line. He can already feel his back muscles straining. “I don’t really know any stories.”

“Aw, you’re missing out,” Chanyeol, despite his height, bows to the other students with an ease that Jongdae almost envies. “Kyungsoo, go.”

“Oh, that’s easy; Gardenia’s magical crown.” Kyungsoo doesn’t miss a step while bowing and shifting, despite his glasses buried inside his book.

“Magical crown?” Jongdae looks over at his friend, and misses a step. He stumbles forward, tumbling into the student in front of him. Jongdae looks up and bites his lip in horror as Baekhyun stares down at him with scorn.

“Ugh, you again?” Baekhyun says, pushing Jongdae off of him. One of Baekhyun’s friends, the one with brown hair, looks at them confused.

“Hey, who’s your friend, Baek?” He gives Jongdae a friendly smile that Jongdae shyly returns.

“He’s not my friend,” Baekhyun retorts. He turns back to Jongdae with a steely eyed glare. “What’s wrong with you? You’re like a walking disaster.”

“Um.” Luckily, Jongdae is saved from any more insults by the bell ringing. Baekhyun flashes another look of disdain, before walking off with his friends. Jongdae audibly sighs, and turns back to an anxious looking Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. “I don’t think Baekhyun and I are going to be hanging around very much.”

“That’s ok!” Chanyeol swings a friendly arm over Jongdae’s shoulders. “You’ll be hanging out with us anyways.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure that you can do whatever that Byun Baekhyun can do,” Kyungsoo reassures. Jongdae feels better at his friends’ confidence and smiles all the way back to their dorm.

\----  
“I cannot do anything he can do,” Jongdae sucks in a nervous breathe as he watches Baekhyun execute a perfect sequence of parring moves. The students are in the first class of their day, fencing, a sport that Jongdae has only seen on TV. Duke Daehyun watches Baekhyun practice with his chest puffed up in pride.

“Now, boys,” Daehyun claps his gloved hands together. “Pair up, and I want to see you all try.”

Jongdae, thankfully, pairs up with Chanyeol as Kyungsoo pairs up with another friend of theirs, Kibum. Chanyeol clearly tries to go easy on Jongdae, striking only when necessary and giving him tips here and there. Duke Daehyun walks around the classroom, watching each of the students and giving commentary.

“Taemin! Fix your posture, you look like an old grandpa without his walking stick.”

“Excellent form Jongin, I see you’ve been practicing.”

“Minho, please, you’re a prince, not a baboon brandishing a stick. Stop flailing your arms around Sehun.”

Jongdae grits his teeth, and dashes forward, striking Chanyeol sharply on his upper torso. “Nice!” Chanyeol compliments, retailing with an even faster jab. Jongdae barely manages to par it away, before moving to the side to get a better angle on his friend. Behind him, Baekhyun smirks and plants a foot on the heel of Jongdae’s shoe. Jongdae promptly trips into Chanyeol, knocking his friend down with a resounding thump. Unfortunately, Chanyeol, in turn, knocks in Kyungsoo, which unleashes a chain reaction of the students falling over like dominos. Duke Daehyun strolls over with an angry expression, and Jongdae looks down in shame.

“You!” he points a bony finger at Jongdae. “What do you have to say for this disaster?”

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae says, still looking away.

“Look at me, a prince never hangs his head.” Daehyun commands. Jongdae slowly looks up, and Daehyun’s eyes grow wide. Jongdae becomes confused at why the Duke is staring at him with such a shocked expression. “You-you’re-”

Baekhyun stands behind him, arms crossed in impatient. “Father? You were about to say something to Jongdae?” That seems to bring Daehyun out of his thoughts, who shakes his head and goes back to glaring at Jongdae.

“You! I want you out of this class! You are totally unfit for the royal life. Get out, now.”

Jongdae cringes with every word and bows lowly. “I understand,” he whispers, blinking back tears. He hurries away, not daring to look up in embarrassment.

In the crowd of students, Jongin watches Jongdae’s retreat with a puzzled expression. He looks over at Baekhyun, who is staring at Jongdae with a triumphant look, and Jongin nods secretly. As Duke Daehyun restarts the class, Jongin picks up his rapier, and makes a decision.

\----  
At lunchtime, Jongdae is in line with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. “Oh! They have strawberry cake today,” the student in front of Jongdae says. He puts one on his tray, and hands one over to Jongdae with a smile.

“Thanks, Jinki,” Jongdae says, before walking with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to an empty table.

“Don’t let Duke Daehyun bother you,” Chanyeol says, settling his long legs underneath the table. “Rumor says he’s secretly a reptile robot, sent from the other side of the universe.” Jongdae and Kyungsoo laugh, before picking up their utensils and digging into their meals.

From the table next to them, Baekhyun watches Jongdae laugh with narrowed eyes. He feels a tug in his chest at seeing Jongdae so happy, so Baekhyun resolves to play another prank on the other. “You know what really bugs me?” He says, eyes not leaving Jongdae’s face.

“The kitchens putting an insane amount of frosting on these cakes? Yeah, me too,” Sehun scraps off the sugary coat with a displeased look. He puts the frosting on Jongin’s plate, who promptly digs in.

“No, people like Jongdae, commoners. Because whenever they come into the school, it feels like they’re making it less special. They’re making us less special.”

“Isn’t that being a little biased?” Jongin asks, pointing a white coated fork at Baekhyun. “Why do you hate him so much anyways?”

“I don’t hate him,” Baekhyun mutters. “He just-annoys me, that’s all. With his stupid looking face and stupid looking eyes.”

Sehun and Jongin exchange a knowing gaze, before going back to their food. Baekhyun notices their silence and rolls his eyes. “Yifan, come over here.” A green ball of light flutters by Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun leans in to the fairy, and whispers something. Yifan loudly sighs and gives Baekhyun a pointed look.

“Whatever you want, your majesty.”

Yifan is clearly done with his master’s antics. But it’s his job as a helper fairy to do whatever his master needs, so Yifan carefully flies over to Jongdae’s table and tucks the edge of the tablecloth in the waistband of Jongdae’s pants. Jongdae doesn’t notice a thing, so when he stands up to take his tray over to the trash, he brings the tablecloth with him, dragging down all the plates and cups. Jongdae gasps in horror, before apologizing and bending down to pick up the fallen items. Baekhyun giggles at seeing Jongdae so embarrassed and congratulates himself. Once again, Sehun and Jongin exchange a look before Jongin whispers, “I think he needs to be taught a lesson.” Sehun nods quickly, in tandem with his friend’s plan.

\-----  
“Who am I kidding?” Jongdae flops onto his bed, groaning loudly into his pillow. “I don’t fit in at all. I’m like a burp in a symphony.”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Kyungsoo sits beside him and pets his head comfortingly. “Give it a little more time, this is all pretty new to you after all.”

“You’re right,” Jongdae sits up and rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Give it a little more time and maybe I’ll be able to destroy the whole school. Duke Daehyun was right, I’m not Charming School material.”

“That’s funny, because neither was Duke Daehyun.” Chanyeol grabs his guitar and starts to play a few bars. “He was also a Royal Knight, except he wasn’t chosen by anyone.”

“Oh, yeah,” Kyungsoo smiles at Jongdae. “He wasn’t picked by anyone to be their Royal Knight, not even by Changmin, his best friend. If it wasn’t for Baekhyun being the next eligible male to be prince, he wouldn’t have anything.”

“Huh, I never knew that,” Jongdae feels oddly comforted by Daehyun’s story. “I just really want to do well, for my mother. So we can earn a better life.”

“You sound close to your mom,” comments Kyungsoo.

“Yeah,” Jongdae smiles at the memory. “My mom loves telling me the story of how she found me one night, on her doorstep as a baby.”

“You were adopted?” asks Chanyeol curiously.

“I guess, I don’t know who my real parents are,” Jongdae softly smiles. He listens to Chanyeol, swaying slightly to the music. “Hey, play a little louder.” Chanyeol obliges, and before long, Jongdae starts to sing one of the songs he hears all the time at the cafe. Kyungsoo whistles, impressed by Jongdae’s voice.

“Didn’t know you could sing.”

“Ah, yeah,” Jongdae rubs the nap of his neck in shyness. “It’s just a little hobby I pick up, working at the cafe.”

“Well, don’t stop now,” Chanyeol says, before playing a faster paced rhythm. Jongdae smiles before starting again. The trio continues singing and playing, having fun with each other.

Outside, Baekhyun is walking through the hallways before he hears a sweet voice drifting through the air. He stops in his steps to listen, and Baekhyun doesn’t remember hearing something as beautiful and smooth sounding. Baekhyun walks closer to the room where the voice is coming from, and peeks in. He sees Jongdae sitting on his bed, surrounded by Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, with his eyes closed and a bright smile on his face. Baekhyun watches Jongdae sing, amazed at how someone could sound so much like an angel. He notices the way Jongdae’s hands clap to the rhythm, and how Jongdae’s hair falls perfectly down his face, accenting his high cheekbones. Baekhyun feels another tug in his chest, before he swallows and turns away, trying to forget the sweet voice and the way Jongdae’s lips curled up like a kitten’s when he smiled.

\-----  
In their next class, etiquette and chivalry, Jongdae tries his best not to screw anything up. But when Headmaster Junmyeon asks him questions about what to do in social situations with the King, Jongdae blanks. Junmyeon gives him a disappointed look before moving on to the next student. Jongdae quietly sighs and buries his head back into his textbook.

After class, Jongdae is packing up his stuff when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks back to see Jongin smiling sheepishly at him. “Hi, can I talk to you?”

Jongdae nods slowly, looking around to see if Baekhyun is still in class. But he isn’t, Jongdae asks, “If you’re just here to make fun of me-”

“I’m not,” Jongin interrupts. “I’m actually here to offer my help.”

That catches Jongdae by surprise, who gives the other a confused look. “Why? I thought you’re Baekhyun’s friend.”

“I am,” Jongin tilts his head to the side and smiles. “But that doesn’t mean I agree with how he’s treating you. Plus, I don’t think it’s fair because you aren’t used to this type of stuff. So, I want to help you, and hopefully you can teach Baekhyun a lesson or two.”

Jongdae looks at Jongin with a new mind. He bites his lip, thinking about how helpful Jongin could be. “Alright, when do we start?” Jongin grins, flashing his perfectly white teeth.

“How about now?”

\----  
Jongin proves to be a very capable teacher, instructing Jongdae on all the proper techniques of being a royal knight. He quizzes Jongdae on etiquette, pressing relentlessly on even the smallest of details. Jongdae finds himself engrossed in history books that Jongin gives him to read, lamenting over the various names of kings. During their tutoring sessions, Monggu likes to popup and rest his head on Jongdae’s lap as Jongin asks him about what he’s read. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo notices how Jongdae start spending more time with Jongin, and how he stays out for long periods of times. When they ask him about it, Jongdae just mysteriously smiles and says that he’s studying.

When Jongin starts to tutor Jongdae in fencing, he brings in a friend. Jongdae blinks in shock when Sehun emerges, dressed in practice gear and holding a rapier.

“Sehun is one of Gardenia’s finest fencers,” Jongin explains with a gleeful look. “If anyone can teach you, it’s him.”

Jongdae, understandably, is nervous at first. But a couple of encouraging words from Jongin, and Jongdae slowly puts up his rapier. Sehun strikes first, landing a hard jab on Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae winces, but counter attacks.

A couple more practices later, and Jongdae manages to subdue Sehun and land various strikes all over his body. Jongin, with Monggu in his arms, nods in approval and Jongdae grins back, wiping the sweat from his eyes.

None of the three boys notice another figure, watching them practice by the door. Baekhyun stays close to the doorway, hidden in the shadows. He watches Jongdae move with the grace of a swan, dancing in and out between strikes. Baekhyun smiles faintly when he sees Jongdae jab Sehun in the chest, a familiar tug in his chest. Only, Baekhyun doesn’t choose to ignore it.

\-----  
At the next fencing class, Baekhyun pulls Jongdae away from Chanyeol. Jongdae looks wary, and tries to shake him off, but Baekhyun doesn’t budge. “Practice with me,” he says, putting up his rapier. Jongdae hesitates, but agrees with a determined glint in his eyes.

Baekhyun doesn’t admit how he has grown to become fond of that look.

The duel starts out fast, with Baekhyun executing move after move. Jongdae at first becomes overwhelmed, but regains his footing and starts his counterattack. They weave between each other, like two snakes waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Baekhyun jabs Jongdae first, but has to immediately defend from Jongdae’s attack. He’s forced on the defensive, with Jongdae performing moves that Baekhyun recognizes as Sehun’s.

Jongdae feints to his left, fooling Baekhyun who darts to his side, but accidently leaving his right open. Jongdae darts forward, and catches Baekhyun below the shoulder, sending the other boy to the ground with a small groan. Jongdae stops, eyes wide in slight fear at what Baekhyun is going to do to him as revenge. But to Jongdae’s surprise, Baekhyun takes off his mask and smiles at him. “Nice move,” he says quietly. Jongdae can do no more but jerk his head in a stiff nod. He can’t believe that Baekhyun, the same boy who acted so rude to him in the beginning, smiled.

From across the room, Jongin and Sehun watch their duel with identical grins. At seeing Baekhyun’s smile, they fist bump, clearly satisfied with their work. Class ends without anymore incidents, and Jongdae dashes away to an equally confused Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

“Did Baekhyun just smile at you?” Chanyeol whispers urgently, pulling Jongdae to their next class.

“Yup,” Jongdae shakes his head in disbelief. “He’s been acting actually nice lately, it’s so weird.”

“Maybe he’s had a change of heart?” Kyungsoo offers, swinging his book bag here and there.

“Yeah, maybe…” Jongdae looks behind him to where Baekhyun is talking to Sehun. Jongin sees him and gives him a big thumbs-up, that Jongdae mirrors gratefully.

Once Jongdae and his friends turn back around, Baekhyun steals a glance at the other, something that Jongin and Sehun notice. “Oh? Taking an interest in Jongdae?” Sehun lightly teases.

Baekhyun’s ears tint pink, a rare sight, and Jongin grins mischievously. “You know, he says that you’ve been acting a lot nicer to him,” Jongin says, nudging Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Well, I guess,” Baekhyun mumbles, his usual aura of confidence reduced down to a shy puppy. “I mean, I guess I felt a little bad at treating him so badly, especially since he’s at a disadvantage.”

“Wow,” Sehun clutches his chest in mock surprise. “Byun Baekhyun, with a heart?” Baekhyun sticks his tongue out and is about to retort, until Jongin stiffs and Baekhyun looks behind him to see Duke Daehyun standing there.

“Son, I need to have a talk with you,” Daehyun says, gesturing Baekhyun to walk with him. Baekhyun says a quiet goodbye to his friends before walking away with his father. Once they are away from the rest of the students, Daehyun doesn’t miss a beat. “Was that commoner boy cheating when he dueled you?”

Baekhyun looks appalled, quickly shakes his head. “No father, he won fair and square. It was a good move.”

Daehyun scoffs in clear disbelief. “Nonsense, no commoner can beat any son of mine.” He grabs Baekhyun by the shoulder and turns him. “This Jongdae, we ought to get rid of him. He’s an obstacle to my-I mean your coronation, son.”

“No,” Baekhyun shakes the hand off his shoulder. “I’m not doing that, father. You have no reason to kick Jongdae out of the school.” He takes a couple steps back and looks ill at the notion of his father sabotaging Jongdae.

“Oh, really?” Daehyun advances and Baekhyun steps back a little more. “If I recall correctly, you were the one originally agonizing Jongdae at the beginning of the semester.”

“Not anymore, that was a mistake,” Baekhyun retorts, arms crossed in a sign of defense. “I don’t want to be a part of your games anymore, father. There’s no reason to kick out Jongdae.” And with that, Baekhyun swiftly turns and walks away. Daehyun is left standing there, staring at his son’s retreating back, a plan formulating in his wicked mine.

“No reason, hm?”

\-----  
The next few weeks are filled with more classes and more hectic activities. After beating Baekhyun, Jongdae gains more self confidence and starts to steadily rise in the class rankings for fencing. He manages to beat Sehun a couple of times, earning the approval of Headmaster Junmyeon. He aces his latest history and etiquette tests, and manages to perfect the latest waltz.

Jongdae is feeling better than ever. In addition to him finding his stride in his class, Jongdae’s friendship with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Jongin grows even more. He even finds himself talking to Sehun, and even more surprising, to Baekhyun as well. Baekhyun has been acting much friendlier to Jongdae, smiling and making jokes. Jongdae starts to look forward to Baekhyun’s boxy smile, or the twinkle in his eye whenever he makes a joke about Junmyeon’s handwriting. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both notice his eagerness to talk to Baekhyun, and start to tease him about his infatuation with the prince. Jongdae tries to rebuke them, but it only brings him more jokes. Soon, Jongdae can’t just find the heart to deny that maybe, he is developing some sort of feeling for the silver haired boy.

If there is one thing that Jongdae disliked, it is how Duke Daehyun seems to grow impossibly ruder. He still picks on Jongdae in classes, and takes every opportunity to criticize Jongdae about anything. More than once, Jongdae catches Daehyun staring at him from across the room, sending chills down Jongdae’s back. He also notices that Baekhyun seems to be rebeling more against his father, refusing to meet his eye in classes or participate. Once, when Baekhyun is talking to Jongdae, Daehyun stomps over and drags his son away, muttering low curses. But Baekhyun easily shakes off his father’s grip, grabs Jongdae’s hand (Jongdae wanted to have a mini heart attack right there) and runs with him to the next class.

But the highlight of the semester comes a couple days before graduation, and Baekhyun’s coronation. Junmyeon announces that the students will be able to explore and stay in the castle beforehand, sending the students into a flurry of excitement. Among them, Jongdae smiles brightly at the prospect of entering the one place he has only ever dreamed about.

“What are you excited to see, Jongdae?” Chanyeol asks as the boys are packing up their stuff to take to the castle.

“Honestly?” Jongdae sighs dreamily, “Everything, I’ve never been to the castle before so I can to see as much as I can.”

“We’ll make sure to get the grand tour,” Kyungsoo jokes, as the two walk down to the front of the school, where a set of carriages are waiting for the students. Once they arrive to the castle, Junmyeon lectures on being careful with the priceless items inside, then lets them roam around free, their only rule is to be back in their rooms by curfew. Chanyeol leads Jongdae around the huge hallways of the castle, sprouting story after story about Gardenia. Jongdae can’t stop himself from gaping at everything, amazed by the sights.

The trio come to the beginnings of a long hallway, with colorful paintings decorating the walls. Jongdae recognizes them as the rulers of Gardenia, and takes slow steps down the hall, admiring every picture. But there’s a photo that catches his attention, and he stands in front of it, shocked. Kyungsoo notices his gaze and lets out an audible gasp.

“Is that you, Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes not leaving the wall. The painting in front of them shows a man dressed in royal garb, smiling brightly at the painter. Jongdae stares, fixated at the way the man seems to have the same brown eyes as him, and high cheekbones. Jongdae even notices how the man’s hands gripping the sword at his side are uncanny to his own. Chanyeol peers closer at the caption and reads,

“King Kim Changmin, at the Coronation.”

Chanyeol looks at Jongdae curiously. “It’s not you, but King Changmin looks awfully like you.”

“I know right,” Jongdae says. He turns to the next painting, a family portrait of Changmin holding a little baby boy, with a familiar looking golden retriever at his feet. He bends down to read the inscription. “King Changmin, with Baby Prince Kisoo, and their loyal dog-” Jongdae reels in surprise. “Monggu.” He looks over at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, who are mirroring his shocked expression.

“Ok, I might be tripping, but tell me that Prince Kisoo doesn’t look like a mini version of you, Jongdae,” Chanyeol says, pointing to the painted baby. Jongdae stares at the painting, taking in the baby’s appearance. He has a little inkling in his mind that the baby might actually be him.

“Wait, you said that your mother found you on her doorstep?” Kyungsoo whips around, a concentrating look on his face. “What day was it?”

“September 21st, she made it my birthday.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stare at each other and left out identical gasps. “That’s the day of the car crash!” Chanyeol exclaims. “Oh my gosh, Jongdae! You’re Prince Kisoo!”

Jongdae lets out a breathy laugh in shock. “No way, me? A prince? That’s insane.”

“It really isn’t,” Kyungsoo jabs a finger at the painting. “You look like King Changmin when he was younger, and you were found on the day of the car crash. All the signs point to it.”

“This means that Baekhyun can’t be Crown Prince, because you’re alive!” Chanyeol exclaims. He suddenly covers his mouth as a thought hits him. “Maybe that’s why Duke Daehyun is so rude to you, because he knows you’re the true heir to the throne.”

“I don’t know,” Jongdae casts one last look at the painting before shaking his head ruefully. “It’s a long shot. Come on, let’s go grab dinner.” Jongdae gestures at his friends to follow him, walking slowly away from the paintings.

But unbeknownst to the trio, Baekhyun has been hiding behind one of the pillars the entire time. When he hears that Jongdae might be the real heir to the throne, Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide in shock. He thinks back to how cruelly Duke Daehyun acts towards Jongdae, and Baekhyun realizes that Chanyeol is right. He cannot be crowned Prince, not when Jongdae is the real heir. Baekhyun resolves to stop his father, and crown Jongdae as the rightfully prince. He scurries off in search of Jongin and Sehun, hoping to stop the ceremony before it’s too late.

\-----  
After a filling dinner, Jongdae and his friends are walking back to their dorms when they encounter a smug Duke Daehyun. “Hello boys, enjoying your time in the castle?” Daehyun asks with a snide smile. Jongdae shares a pointed look with the others, before chiming back in unison “Yes, Duke Daehyun.”

Daehyun’s smile grows wider, and he starts to speak. “That’s wonderful. You know I was just telling Headmaster Junmyeon about my plans once Baekhyun becomes prince. I was thinking of redoing the infrastructure of Gardenia.” His eyes narrow at Jongdae with malicious glee. “Starting with demoliting that little, ugly neighborhood on the outskirts.”

Jongdae gasps when he realizes that the neighborhood Daehyun is referring to, is his own. “You can’t do that!” Jongdae exclaims. “People live there. They can’t just pack up and move away.”

“Oh no, what a shame,” Daehyun mock frowns, and his shoulders sink in fake pity. “I guess they’ll just have to find somewhere else to live. Poor commoners.” He smiles to the trio, before walking off down the hallway.

Jongdae clutches his fist in anger at the thought of Daehyun destroy countless homes for his own personal gain. He whips around to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. “I have to stop the coronation,” he says.

“You can do, if we find the magical crown. It only shines when placed on the true heir. If we can find it, then everyone will know that you’re the real prince,” Chanyeol whispers.

“It has to be tonight,” Kyungsoo warns. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

“We can do it.” Jongdae’s gaze doesn’t waver. “We have to.”

\-----  
Back in their room, the trio are packing for their excursion when an alarm goes off. Luhan, who had been previously dozing, wakes up with a start. “Fire drill?” he wonders, as the alarm rings shrilly. “That wasn’t on the schedule.” The dorm room opens, revealing a student who tells the three to walk to the main entrance.

“Fire drill? We’ll barely have any time to find the crown,” Kyungsoo whispers urgently as they’re walking down the hallway.

“Then let’s hope this finishes last,” Jongdae responds.

Behind them, as they’re walking away, Duke Daehyun creeps into the hallway. Grinning, he tiptoes into Jongdae’s room, and closes the door.

\-----  
“How much time did we lose?” Chanyeol asks as soon as the fire drill is over.

Jongdae checks his watch. “An hour, we still have some time.” They start to make their way down the hallway, until they’re stopped by a stern Junmyeon and a gleeful Daehyun.

“Boys,” Junmyeon says, his voice serious but his face showing signs of exasperation. “Duke Daehyun here seems to think that you three stole his important papers needed for the coronation tomorrow.”

“What?” Jongdae exclaims. “Never!”

“Brilliant, then you would have no problem in letting us check your dorm, right?” Daehyun says with a cunning look.

“Go ahead,” Chanyeol waves his hand dismissively. “You won’t find anything in there.”

But in the dorm, when a guard pulls out a stack of papers hidden under Jongdae’s bed, Daehyun turns to the boys with a triumphant smirk. “Well! It looks like we have a set of lying thieves, don’t we?”

Kyungsoo gapes at the papers. “We didn’t steal those!” he says. He turns to Junmyeon eyes wide with hope. “Headmaster, it wasn’t us.”

“Lies!” Daehyun says. “As thieves, you’ll be spending the rest of your night in the dungeons, until after coronation.” Two more guards appear, and start to pull the boys away. Jongdae turns to Junmyeon, a pleading look on his face. But the headmaster looks torn and helpless, as he can only stand and watch the boys get escorted away. Daehyun stands with a proud look in his eye, and a victorious smile on his lips.

Jongdae sends helpless looks to his friends, silently asking them what they should do to escape. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol look just as confused and lost as him, being forced to walk under the watchful eyes of the guards. Jongdae is about to ask if he can go to the restroom, when their saving grace appears in the form of a silver haired boy.

“Guards, I have new orders for you,” Baekhyun commands. He looks confident as he gazes down at Jongdae.

The guards look confused at Baekhyun’s words. “We were ordered to take these prisoners down to the dungeons,” one of them says.

“No need,” Baekhyun waves his hand. “Give them to me. In a few hours, you’ll be reciving orders from me anyways.” The guards look at each other, but relent, giving Baekhyun the set of keys and walking away. As soon as they’re out of earshot, Jongdae starts to speak but Baekhyun interrupts him. “Hush, I’m suppose to be sleeping,” he whispers. He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket, and reveals it to be a map of the castle. “The thing you’re looking for is in the basement, in my father’s vault. The password is 0421, but you have to hurry, or else it’s too late and I’ll be Prince.”

“Thank you,” Jongdae says sincerely. “For everything, Baekhyun.”

“It’s no problem, it’s the least I can do after treating you so horribly,” Baekhyun responds with a bright smile. He bends closer, his eyes hopeful and curious. “Is it true? That you’re Prince Kisoo?”

“I don’t know for sure,” Jongdae glances away, but he looks back at Baekhyun with a determined glint. “But I think so. We’ll know once I find that crown.”

“Then you have to find it.” Baekhyun lays a reassuring hand on Jongdae’s arm. “Do it for the good of Gardenia.” He straightens up and backs away. “Good luck!” he whispers, before running off. Jongdae watches him leave, before turning to his friends with a gummy smile on his face.

“He was totally flirting with you,” Chanyeol comments as they stealthily make their way down the hallway.

“Oh shut up, Chanyeol,” Jongdae and Kyungsoo say at the same time. They fist bump while Chanyeol pouts sullen behind him.

They find the vault at the end of a long hallway. There are laser beams, alarms for any intruders. But Kyungsoo manages to find the control switch, and switches off the alarms so the boys can cross easily. At the vault, they input the password and gently press open the heavy metal door. Luhan flies inside, illuminating the dimly lit area. The boys scour the vault with flashlights, looking for any hint of a crown. It’s not until Chanyeol directs his beam to the shelves that he finds it.

“Look! There it is!”

Jongdae sees it, Gardenia’s magical crown, hiding at the top of one of the shelves. It’s an elegant gold crown, countless colorful jewels ornating the polished metal. Chanyeol has to stand on one of the boxes to carefully lower the box down.

They’re about to break the glass box when the vault doors burst open. Duke Daehyun stands at the entrance, with guards surrounding him. “Ah, thank you boys, for doing my work for me,” Daehyun says, signaling the guards to take the crown. Kyungsoo puts up a struggle, But is easily overpowered as the guards seize the glass box.

“I’ll be going now, boys,” Daehyun says with a cheery wave. “Enjoy the coronation, locking in here.” The vault doors start to close and Jongdae sprints forward, but is too late, as the doors slam shut with Daehyun’s evil laugh filling the vault. Jongdae sinks down to the floor in despair.

“What are we going to do?” he whines. “Coronation is in an hour! Baekhyun was counting on us.”

“We have to get out of here,” Chanyeol says while scanning the room. He looks up and points at the air vent. “Luhan, do you think you can fit through there?”

The fairy analyzed the vent, and nods. “Unscrew the screen and I’ll fly through.” The boys place boxes below, and clamber up before carefully unscrewing the vent.

——  
At the coronation, Baekhyun stands tall at the stage, with an air of confidence and dignity. But inside, he worries because he can’t see Jongdae anywhere. Behind his back, Baekhyun’s hands fidget with his suit as he stares at the main entrance, waiting for a familiar brown haired boy to emerge.

But the ceremony starts, and Baekhyun is forced to sit with his smug looking father as Junmyeon steps up to speak. His eyes still don’t leave the door, his heart sending silent pleas to Jongdae to hurry up.

——  
At last the vent is unscrewed, and Luhan is ready to fly though. “Find Junmyeon, or Baekhyun,” Jongdae says. “Tell them where we are!” Luhan nods, before speeding through.

Jongdae slumps down in relief, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol following suit.

“The coronation must have started by now,” Kyungsoo says, checking the time. “Hopefully, Luhan can rescue us in time.”

——  
Junmyeon’s speech is almost finished, and the students are starting to line up in order to receive their graduation crowns. Baekhyun is biting his lips in nervousness when he sees a familiar pastel pink light speeding towards him.

“Baekhyun!” Luhan urgently whispers. “Jongdae is locked in the vault, he can’t get out.”

“Crap,” Baekhyun whispers back. “I can’t leave, but find Jongin and Sehun. They can help.” He shoos Luhan away before turning back around, right before Daehyun looks at him suspiciously.

“Did you say something?” Daehyun asks.

“No, father, nothing at all.”

——  
Jongdae is ready to bang his head on the vault walls in despair. The boys check their watches every minute, scared that they’re going to be too late.

“Hurry up, Luhan,” Chanyeol begs. Jongdae bites his lip and looks once more around the vault for another way out.

But the vault doors open with a hiss, and a cheerful voice fills the air.

“Hey guys, having fun down here?”

Jongdae bounds up and tightly hugs Jongin. “Finally!” Jongdae says. “I thought we were going to be stuck down here forever.”

“No way,” Sehun emerges from behind Jongin. “Luhan told us about you, Jongdae, and we both agreed that you need to get your ass up there, now. So let’s go.”

Energized, the boys sprint through the castle, praying that they aren’t too late.

——  
Baekhyun is almost ready to give up. It’s nearly time for him to be crowned, and there’s still no sight of Jongdae. The minister tells the crowd to bow, for preparation of the ceremonial crowning. Baekhyun glances at Gardenia’s crown, resting on a pillow, and comes up with an idea.

“Wait!” he says. Both Daehyun and the minister stare at him. “As per tradition, I must display my fencing skills to prove I’m worthy of becoming the Crown Prince.”

“What are you doing?” Daehyun angrily hisses, but Baekhyun ignores him, opting to take out his rapier. The minister bows in deference, allowing Baekhyun to take his place at the center of the stage. Baekhyun takes a deep breathe, before moving rapidly with his sword, spinning and striking at imaginary opponents to the delight of the crowd.

He continues for a couple more minutes, before his father grabs his arm. “Alright, I think you’ve shown your skills enough,” Daehyun says with a tight lipped smile. “Now, hurry up, and get crowned.”

“Wait!”

A loud voice rings through the hall and Baekhyun’s heart leaps for joy when he recognizes Jongdae’s voice. Jongdae, among with the rest of the boys, strolls through the hall purposefully, head up and eyes staring defiantly at Daehyun.

Jongdae walks up to the stage, and says, “I believe there’s something of mine here.”

Baekhyun smiles at him, and Jongdae returns it, but Daehyun scowls.

“I haven’t the faintest idea of what you’re talking about,” he snaps at Jongdae. “Guards, arrest these dissenters.”

Men clad in black suits move to grab Jongdae, but a sharp rapier tip to their faces has them stopping in their tracks. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have their swords up, ready to defend Jongdae.

“That crown is mine,” Jongdae advances on Daehyun. “It’s my birthright, and you cannot stop me.”

Daehyun looks around the stage to see his guards hesitate on moving, because of the swords being pointed at their faces. “I worked too hard for this moment,” he growls. “I won’t have it be destroyed by a lowly commoner!” With a yell, Daehyun unsheathes his own weapon, a broad sword with an iron hilt. Jongdae closes his eyes in fear, expect to get hit, but a change of metal has him opening them.

Baekhyun has his rapier pressed against his father’s sword, his muscles taut with strain. “Get the crown,” Baekhyun orders Jongdae, as he moves to block Daehyun. Jongdae scampers to the pedestal where the crown is resting as Baekhyun thrusts his sword at his father. Daehyun pars it away and swings his weapon at his son. Around them, a battle breaks out as the guards try to seize Jongdae and Baekhyun. But Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehun hold them back with their weapons.

“You little ungrateful traitor!” Daehyun yells as he advances in Baekhyun. His strikes grow stronger and Baekhyun is forced to back away. Jongdae ducks when the duel comes to close to him, and barely manages to escape before Daehyun tries to grab at him. Jongdae weaves through the fight, trying to get closer to the crown but having to avoid the guards.

“I spent my entire life preparing for this moment!” Spit flies out of Daehyun’s mouth as he yells. He nicks Baekhyun’s shoulder, who hisses in pain, but manages to strike the Duke in the leg. Daehyun falls to the ground and howls, before making a final attempt at wounding his son, but Baekhyun is able to roll away.

“I never asked for the crown,” Baekhyun says coldly, sword leveled at his father’s throat. “It was always you who wanted to the power, not me. But now, you’ll have nothing.”

“So what?” Daehyun challenges, eyes not leaving the silver weapon pointed at him. “I still have my power, no one can take it away from me. No you, not even that stupid little bastard over there.” Daehyun glowers at Jongdae but Baekhyun nudges him with his sword.

Jongdae is finally able to reach the pedestal, and grabs at the crown urgently. Baekhyun looks over and Daehyun takes the opportunity to swing his leg at Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun collapses and Daehyun grabs him, pressing his sword to his son’s throat.

“Drop the fucking crown,” Daehyun commands. “Or you can say good bye to your little prince.”

“You wouldn’t kill your own son,” Jongdae gasps, the crown gripped tightly in his hand.

“Oh, wouldn’t I?” Daehyun’s cold eyes bore a hole into Jongdae as he presses his knife even closer to Baekhyun’s throat. “I killed your father and your mother to get here. You really think I’m going to let any son of mine live, knowing they betrayed me.” Daehyun draws a thin line of blood from baekhyun’s throat. “Drop the crown, now.”

Jongdae looks at Baekhyun helplessly, ready to drop the crown. But Baekhyun clenches his fist and Jongdae hesitates. Baekhyun’s eyes shift to his side, where his rapier lies. In an instant, Jongdae knows exactly what is about to happen. As Daehyun starts to speak, Baekhyun rams the back of his head into the Duke’s nose and slams his elbow into Daehyun’s arm, sending the knife sailing away. Baekhyun grabs his rapier and stabs Daehyun’s stomach. In a single second, Jongdae places the gold crown on his head, and a blinding flash engulfs the hall.

Everyone winces, stunned at the flash, until the light dies down and they stare st the stage.

Standing at the center, is Jongdae with the crown securely on his head. He’s dressed in a white uniform, with gold accents, and a beautiful smile on his face. Daehyun lets out a pained gasp, and lowers his head to the ground, tears streaming down his face.

Baekhyun looks stunned, as he walks close to Jongdae and takes his hand into his own. “My prince,” Baekhyun says. He sinks down to one knee, the pose of loyalty and devotion, and kisses Jongdae’s hand. Likewise, everyone in the hall sinks down to their knees. Junmyeon stands up and with his arms wide open, announces,

“Long live the Crown Prince! Long live Prince Jongdae of Gardenia!”

His call is echoed by everyone in the hall, and Jongdae gazes at Baekhyun who smiles adoringly at him.

“Thank you,” he whispers. Baekhyun squeezes his hand in response, and Jongdae feels his heart leap.

——  
When the ceremony is finished, there is a massive party for all the students and Gardenia. Daehyun, after confessing his crime of killing the previous King, is arrested and promptly sent away. Jongdae doesn’t let go of Baekhyun’s hand the entire night, even when his friends catcall and whistle.

During the party, Jongdae is introduced here and there to everyone. All the citizens are eager to meet the true heir, the son of the beloved King Changmin. Jongdae feels overwhelmed by the amount of people, but with Baekhyun never leaving his side, Jongdae is able to maintain his smile and grateful words.

Finally, the two are able to have some alone time outside on the palace balcony. Jongdae sighs in contentment, one hand pushing his crown up and the other interlocking his fingers with Baekhyun.

“How does it feel, knowing you’re the crown prince?” Baekhyun asks, his shoulder rubbing against Jongdae’s.

“Mm, pretty normal actually,” Jongdae rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I thought it was going to be a little more exciting, not nearly this tiring.”

“Maybe this will make it better.”

Baekhyun tilts his head and presses a soft kiss to Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae flushes a bright pink and coughs as Baekhyun smiles at him serenely.

“Yeah, that made a whole lot better.”

“And what are you supposed to say when you’re thankful.”

Jongdae grins before kissing Baekhyun on the cheek, to the delight and surprise of the other.

“Thank you, my Prince Charming.”

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on twitter @ exonneon (I have a baekchen SNS racing!AU there if you want to check it out )
> 
> (Daehyun gets arrested and spends the rest of his life in prison with Junmyeon making fun of him)
> 
> Backstory:  
> lmao this is the result of me watching barbie movies with my friend's little sister at ass o'clock and then asking my friend if I should write a story based off this. She said yes, so this one is to you B. Barbie movies actually make decent prompts so don't be surprised if I come out with more of these. I think I have a Merman fic in the works (don't quote me on that, I have like a million other works) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
